その遠くの空に
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto had always been the light of hope of other people, but when she lost the Fourth Shinobi War, her own faith in herself and humanity was broken. Now, after years of wandering in unknown lands, Naruto and her two companions have been given a second chance. But trying to save the shinobi world again? Naruto doesn't think she can do that again... FemNaruto, Non-Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **And I brought a new story with me :3**

 **The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

 **And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic,** **so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto are not mine** ** _(unfortunately)_** **I just own the plot.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto had always been the light of hope of other people, but when she lost the Fourth Shinobi War, her own faith in herself and humanity was broken. Now, after years of wandering in unknown lands, Naruto and her two companions have been given a second chance. But trying to save the shinobi world again? Naruto doesn't think she can do that, but well, no one ever said she wasn't allowed to hide away.

 **Pairing:** Undecided. I accept suggestions :3

 **Warnings:** AU, Non-Canon, Fem!Naruto, Dimension/Time Travel. More warnings will be added in the future. **JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!**

* * *

 **Published: 10-01-15**

* * *

 **Book One: At The End of The Road**

 **― 犠牲 ―**

 **Chapter One: Sacrifices**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't sure what exactly she had been expecting when she first stepped foot into this battlefield.

To come out victorious?

To protect the people she loved?

To rescue Sasuke?

To survive?

Well, none of those things happened. Not really.

So here she laid, bleeding out and waiting as life was flushed out of her body and death finally claimed her.

 _So pathetic._

Naruto wasn't sure when exactly things had gotten so out of control. One moment she was fighting Uchiha Madara before she managed to crack his mask revealing Kakashi-sensei's old teammate, Uchiha Obito, and the next one she was fighting alongside him against the real Uchiha Madara that had been brought back with the Edo Tensei. Not long after that Sasuke had joined the battle and then there was a woman named the Rabbit Goddess and then there was lava and blood and _ohmygodmakeitstop!_

Sasuke laid at her feet, his head had been separated from his body not very long ago and blood was still pouring out of the clean cut, and his fingers and left leg still twitched due to the long sword and multiple kunais embedded in them, no doubt pinching nerves.

To Naruto's left, she could see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei's bodied covered by hardened lava, their bodies looking like statues of a horror movie. Both their faces twisted in horror and fright, a little bit of frustration and even resignation.

And above everything else, betrayal.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke hadn't moved her out of the way, could she had been able to save them? Or would she had burned with them?

But none of that mattered anymore, they were all dead.

A groan of pain at Naruto's fake right arm alerted her of the presence of someone else. The blonde girl managed to twist her head in the direction of the sound, and found both Sai and Obito crawling towards her. Obito had lost both of his legs and right arm, and there was a gaping hole in his chest where blood poured out, coating the floor and leaving a trail of blood behind him. Sai on the other hand, had lost his right leg and left arm, but their wounds seemed to have cauterized a few moments before, since there was no blood coming out of them despite having been recently cut. They probably had done it with the lava or something.

Naruto watched as both males struggled to get where she was pinned to the floor by swords and kunais, the Rabbit Goddess have left a few minutes ago to do who-knows-what who-knows-where and she left them there to die, obviously labeling them as non-threatening now that they were unable to keep fighting.

But Naruto was not done yet.

She could sense the woman a few kilometers away, no doubt hunting for the civilians hidden, something that was confirmed when the floor shook and she heard screams of agony and pain with the help of her enhanced hearing. Yes, it was miles away, but Kurama had 'improved' her before he was ripped from her body and left behind only a spec of his chakra. The same with the others, but she could feel Kurama better than the rest for obvious reasons. Naruto knew she could probably still catch up with her, but the Rabbit Goddess was just too strong for Naruto. There was no way she could beat her. Not even with the powers given to her by the Rikudo Sennin.

But that didn't mean Naruto was going to let her win either.

She looked one more time towards the two males that were already a meter or two away from her. Even if Naruto was able to beat the Rabbit Goddess, there was no way she was going to survive after what she was planning to do. And that meant that both Sai and Obito would be left the only ones alive.

And she couldn't do that.

To leave them all alone in a world where they could only wait for death to greet them? No, she couldn't do that. Not to them who had stood up for her even as she was failing to save everyone she loved.

"Will you... still follow me... even after this...?" She asked between pained gasps of breath. The blood on her tongue making it difficult to talk without it sounding like a blab.

"Always..." Sai smiled at her. One of the few smiles Naruto could actually tell was a real one.

"Tch... You... gave me... that fucked up... Ramen talk..." Obito started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I... refuse to... follow weaklings... so you better... put on your... big girl panties... and suck it up... because... BECAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING!" The last Uchiha spat at her with what seemed to be desperation in his eyes. He was not willing to give up until they managed to save this world. Even if there was nothing and no one else to save.

Naruto forced herself to her back, careful to remove the sword impaling her before, and started making the last hand signs she would ever do, the two males following her example with each other's help.

Snake.

Boar.

Ram.

Rabbit.

Dog.

Rat.

Bird.

Horse.

Snake.

And finally, a clap of their hands.

* * *

 _ **"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin!"**_

* * *

 **Ya' like? I wanted to write this since forever, but well, life gets in the way XD  
**

 **I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

 **＊** **その遠くの空に: Sono touku no sora ni: That Faraway Sky.**

 **＊** **犠牲: Gisei: Sacrifices.**

 ***Edo Tensei: Impure World Reincarnation.**

 ***Rikido Sennin: The Sage of Six Paths.**

 **＊Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin - Sealing Art: Reaper Death Seal ―屍鬼封尽.**

 **And sorry for the mistakes.**

 ** _Bye bye!_**

 **Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

 _Why?_

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

 **DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS!**

...

 **HOW TO REPORT**

1- Go here: _google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to _ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

 _ **Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
